


Vol-Tron?

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: Vol-Tron? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: A collection of Voltron: Legendary Defender drabbles.Ch 1: Lance and Keith on Earth experiencing their first humid day in years.





	Vol-Tron?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or worlds mentioned in any drabble unless explicitly stated.

**Prompt:**

Required characters: Lance and Keith

Rating: T or less

Inspiration: Humid day

 

**Response:**

Lance and Keith had both enjoyed the summers back on Earth, but for different reasons. Lance found the weather pleasing as it allowed him to swim outside, surf, and scuba dive. Keith liked summers because the temperatures permitted him the chance to hike for as long as he desired. What both of them had forgotten about during their time away from the third rocky planet away from the sun named Sol was humidity.

 

They were back on Earth for a few days attending meetings and had finally been allowed their freedom for a few hours. The two red paladins quickly made their way to the closest conservation area. Once there, Lance challenged Keith to see who could hike the two mile trail in the shortest amount of time. A few minutes into the hike, both males were covered in sweat and felt like their skin was sticky from the humidity.

 

“I had forgotten what a humid day felt like,” Lance complained a mile into the hike.

 

Keith panted a bit as he wiped away some sweat. “Yeah, we should have just lured the Galra here. With their fur they would have given up in under an hour.”

 

The Blade member's comment startled a laugh out of the sharpshooter which turned into a full chortle as he pictured sweaty Galra. “Definitely.”

 


End file.
